Goodnight Kisses
by goldsworthys
Summary: "Just one, final, glorious kiss goodnight, you know?" /OneShot/


**A/N: I wrote this a while back! It's after Eli and Clare's first date in Love Lockdown part 1! I couldn't help myself but to upload it I thought it was too cute and I don't know why I write some things sometimes but I do~ **

**Also, a note about my other fics, I decided to scrap the climogeli idea and I have something new coming up that I hope you'll all really like. I like it, that's for sure. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"_Let me walk you to your door_." Eli whispered, hopping up out of his seat in his hearse. He found himself taking his time as he walked around the back of his car to get to Clare's door. The more time he'd get to spend with her, the better. Then again after spending almost four hours with the girl, he wondered if there was a chance he could get tired of her eventually. No, no it really didn't seem possible that a guy like Eli Goldsworthy could get tired of an angel like Clare Edwards. Halo and all, she could smile like a goddess and kiss like a devil. He gripped the handle of his car, opening the door and holding out a hand towards her, which she took gracefully. The way her hand slipped into his warm palm sent a rush of chills down his spine. "_Did you have a nice time tonight?_" Eli asked, knowing that the answer was surely yes, though; due to the fact that she had been acting as if tonight was the night of her life.

"_Of course I did._" Clare laughed softly, her hand squeezing his as she leaned against him slightly. As they stepped closer to the house, her porch light turned on. But Eli took no notice of that, seeing that her eyes were lit up by the stars shining in the night sky. Even the moon took part in this occasion, flashing a light down to shine on the walkway to her front door, almost as if it was a red carpet of moonlight. "_We did a million things tonight that I've never done in my life. Do you think we can do it again?_"

"_A million things, you say?_" Eli intrigued, and when they approached her front door, Eli pursed his lips slightly. He wasn't necessarily ready to say goodbye to her just yet. "_Getting your ears pierced was a million things to do?_"

"_I've never been on a first date before._" Clare blushed, and as they stood under the porch light, her ears started to get hot at the feeling of them being so close to each other. Even after the two of them spending the entire night lip locked, she still found being steps away from him to be almost… nerve-wracking. "_And I definitely have never kissed someone for so long before…_"

"_That's cute._" Eli laughed. "_There can be a lot more kisses on our second date, if you'd like._"

"_I would like._" Clare smiled softly, one of her hands pressing against his chest and her fingers gripping the fabric of his coat. "_But could I maybe have one more before I have to go back inside and be completely slaughtered by my absolutely lovely parents?_" The girl joked only slightly, shaking her curls playfully. "_Just one, final, glorious kiss goodnight, you know?_"

Eli smiled, taking one step forward to completely close any form of gap between the two of them. Her breath shortened, and when she bit down on her bottom lip, Eli found himself swooning mentally over the girl's beauty. Didn't she realize how she did these incredible things to him? "_A goodnight kiss? Clare Edwards, do you know how cheesy you are?_"

"_T-The cheesiest._"

And before Clare could utter another word, her eyes locked on his – and their faces were slowly gravitating towards each other's. Their lips collided quickly, the both of them seeing stars in their closed eyes. Kissing each other was like letting off a thousand fireworks, and even just a quick kiss goodnight could share as much heat as the two of them lip locking in the back of Eli's hearse – which, in fact, had happened just before he had dropped her off. In reality, their goodnight kiss had really only lasted several moments, more of a peck on the lips and a certain dip of the tongue into her mouth and then release – but it felt much longer to both of them. Like waves of romanticism was flowing over both of them, almost as if this final goodnight kiss was a special occasion of itself.

And when he pulled away, it was slow and meaningful, and they both shared glances of shimmering eyes and blushing red cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak – but no words would come out because she was utterly breathless in front of him. Moments from her night were replaying over in her head. _I really like you, ergo – what's not to like, captain curfew?_

"_Goodnight, Clare Edwards._" Eli breathed, and Clare nodded, her eyes meeting with his as if she was trying to communicate without any words. It was inevitably working. I love you's flickered back and forth. "_I'll see you at school tomorrow._"

_"Y-Yeah._" She muttered, her small hands releasing from holding onto the edges of his coat. "_Goodnight, Eli Goldsworthy._"


End file.
